Blood Does Not Make A Family
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Jade and Trina have a fight, Jade leaves which ultimately led to getting a visit from an old flame, sequel to "Life Of Trina".


_**Blood Does Not Make A Family.**_

_**Author: Invader Johnny.**_

_**Summary: Jade and Trina have a fight, Jade leaves which ultimately led to getting a visit from an old flame.**_

_**Notes: This story is meant to be the final instalment of my "April Fools" Saga, so in order for you guys to NOT be confused I suggest you read "No So Happy April Fools" and "Life Of Trina" before reading this.**_

_**To make everything clear, this takes place three and a half years after Jade saved Trina's life, they became friends, Trina has a daughter she named after Tori, Trina has brief moments of insecurities and she fears being left alone.**_

_**So ultimately everyone please enjoy, like and review the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Victorious Dan does.**_

* * *

Trina was going back and forth in the living room of her apartment she shared with Both Jade and her daughter, the worry in her already tired eyes was unmistakable, her anxiety was so strong that she could barely take a hold of one pill from the small box in the coffee table due to her severely trembling hands, but after several moments she managed to swallow it.

_"She's fine, she's fine, my baby girl **has** to be fine"_

The brunette sometimes needed to take one or more anxiety pills a day to calm down, in situations like these; she remembered once upon a time she dreaded the idea of swallowing any kind of medication, no matter how many people told her she needed to in order to get better.

Now she considered it a necessary evil.

Adding to the fact that she didn't know where her only daughter is, was indeed a good reason to feel anxious.

Trina heard the front door open; she narrowed her eyes and stomps down the hall.

**_"Where have you two been?"_** She seethes. Jade and Little Tori as the Goth so affectionately calls her goddaughter eye Trina cautiously, meeting her angry expression with two of confusion.

"We went to the park mommy" The child says innocently.

"We did" Jade nods in confirmation "I thought it would be nice to take Little Tori out for a walk."

"Oh, oh, so you think its fine for you to just take someone else's kid **_without_** telling them?" Trina snarls "What were you thinking?!"

"What was _I_..?" Jade lets go of the little girl's hand, walking towards her friend until she's in front of her "Trina, you know Tori's safe with me; nothing would have happen to her!"

"Well she's not your daughter!" The older woman hissed "You can't just take her whenever you want without telling **_me!_**"

Jade was speechless, but then her face turned from hurt to angry.

"Not my… Are you freaking kidding me?!" Her brows draw together in fury. "_I've_ been here since she was born, _I_ been helping you raise her! I was there through your morning sickness, the mood swings, the cravings, I help you put little Tori to bed when your _'signing´_ only made things worse, _I_ was with you every step of your recovery after you tried to **_take your own life_** **_WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS_** and you have the **_godda..._** the god _freaking_ nerve to tell me to my face that she_ isn't_ my little girl!?" Jade picks up her goddaughter. "I am just as much as her parent as you."

"No Jade I'm her mother **_you_** are only her guardian!".

The thespian's mouth drops open.

Any beating, insult, injury or trauma Jade could ever experience in her life paled dramatically in comparison to the pain she felt at the words that came out of her roommate's mouth.

She felt like she had been stabbed in the heart.

The older brunette realized what she just said; her eyes widened in utter horror "Jade… I…"

"You don't have to explain anything_ Katrina_" Jade said coldly, a tone she had not used since the night they became friends "You made your point loud and clear"

The Goth gently sets Little Tori down, she then lowers to the girl's level so they could see eye to eye, Jade tenderly touches her cheek, something Jade suspected inherited for her real aunt Tori, she then hugs her, something the toddler returned without a second thought, after a few seconds Jade met her eyes again, gives her a kiss on the forehead but not before telling her "Take care of yourself little monster"

The toddler looks up at the adult in confusion "Where are you going Aunt Jade?"

Jade bitterly glances at the mother of the child "Out"

Trina tries to hold onto Jade's hand but she snatched it away, instead without saying a word she rushes to the bedroom, Trina followed but didn't get far since Jade slammed the door in her face.

"Jade I'm Sorry!" Trina yelled, furiously knocking on the door "I didn´t mean it! Come on, open upand let me in, **_please_**!"

Several minutes later Jade opened the door but didn't say anything as she walked past Trina who noticed was holding a duffle bag and her purse.

**_"Jade! Wait!"_**

Said woman opened the front door looking back at the two people that meant the world to her since the love of her life died, but it seemed that Trina didn't return the sentiment.

"Good to know where we stand **_Vega"_** She coldly says, before shutting the door.

The little girl, too young to understand what had transpired simply watched as her aunt walked out the door.

Trina collapsed on the floor, crying.

_"Don't go"_

Little Tori walked towards her mother and hugged her from behind "Mommy? Why did Aunt Jade leave?"

The crying woman hugged her child, the toddler didn't pressed her, she hoped her mother would give her an answer, any answer but she simply kept weeping, the child in turn kept holding onto her distraught mom, hoping the contact would make her feel better.

After several minutes of holding onto the other, Trina wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into those same eyes she shared with her daughter, Trina couldn't help but think those big brown orbs resembled her sister's more than they did her own, which is why she named her baby after her sibling.

"Sweetie" She began uncertainly, "Your aunt… well she is_ kinda_ mad at me right now"

"Aunt Jade can get mad?" Little Tori asked innocently, since she has never been on the receiving end of the Goth's anger, in her young mind; she didn't think it was possible.

"She can"

"Why was she mad?" The girl questioned "Was it because you call her a guard?

Trina smiled sadly "Its pronounced guardian sweetheart"

"What does it mean?"

"It means she looks after you"

"Why would she be mad about that?" Little Tori asked confused "Of course she looks after me! ... Unless she doesn't like to look after me! Was it something I did? Is that why she's out?!"

"That's not it baby!" Trina denied firmly "Your aunt loves you very much!"

"Then why did she leave?!" The child hiccupped "I don't get it mommy! How can you say she loves me if she left?"

The woman was mentally kicking herself _"How could I have said Jade wasn't Tori's parent? God damn it of course she is!"_

"Tori please calm down baby" Trina begged her daughter "Your aunt Jade is not leaving you, she is not leaving _us_!"

The young girl wiped the tears of her eyes, looking hopefully at her mother "Really?"

"Really, I promise you that"

"Pinky swear on it mommy?"

Little Tori gave her mother the most penetrating look she had ever received from a toddler.

_"Seems she has been picking up some things from Jade"_

That actually made the brunette smile, Jade had made such a powerful impact on every one of the Vega clan and it seemed her little girl was her latest "victim", clearly she looked up to her godmother/aunt the same way Trina did.

Trina directed that loving smile at her child, she then connected her own pinky finger with that of her daughter's and said confidently "Pinky swear"

"Love you mommy"

"I love you too baby, so very much"

* * *

Jade walks down to her car, she angrily opened the door and threw her things in the back seat, she didn't know where she was going but she was too damn angry and hurt to think of a destination, for the moment she simply wanted to be as far away of the apartment complex as possible.

An hour or so later she reached a diner, she parked her car and went inside, she didn't feel like eating anything but she did need coffee in her system, Jade sat down in a booth and ordered her drink.

_Bring… bring… bring…_

Jade took her phone out of her pocket, seeing who was calling her.

The ID showed in bold black letters that it was from **_Trina Vega._**

Jade ignored it.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

_Ring… ring… ring…_

_Ring… ring… ring…_

_"She's not going to stop until I answer her"_

_Ping._

Jade looks at the text she received, no doubt being from Trina.

_"Please come back Jade, you're my best friend, I'm sorry, what I said was very insensitive and stupid, you have every right to be mad at me but don't take it out on Tori by not being there for her, I beg you, come back home so we can talk"_

The Goth replied back but not with a reassuring text but rather with a brutally blunt one.

_"I'm moving out"_ She started to write_ "I'm still going to be Little Tori's aunt I'm still going to see her and babysit her because I love that little tyke but since you made it perfectly clear that you're her only parent then you can raise her by yourself, good bye Trina"_

She pressed send.

Jade was very upset and maybe she was taking a rash decision but at the moment she didn't care, she was too damn hurt to even give it a second thought of how this would affect anyone.

_Ping._

The woman ignored the new text; instead she continued to drink her coffee, looking out the window, after several minutes or hours Jade didn't know, she had received several phone calls and text messages, she didn't have to look to know who they all from.

Eventually she just got frustrated and turned off her phone.

_"I should have done that from the start"_ Jade thought exasperatedly.

After several more minutes she paid for her drink and left the dinner.

Clouds started to block out the sky.

"Oh **_goody_**, the sky is matching my mood" She said sarcastically.

Once Jade was in her car she backed out and drove away, still with no real destination in mind, after an hour or so she made it to a graveyard, this however was not done out of coincidence with her already foul mood, to be more specific she came here to visit someone,_ something_ was pushing her to enter the cemetery, she didn't know why but it felt like coming here might give her something... _"Peace of mind maybe?"_

Jade broke in, going towards the path she knew like the back of her hand, walking in the muddy ground for minutes she made it to a very specific tombstone.

_Tori Vega_

_1993-_

_Friend_

_Daughter_

_Sister_

_Make It Shine_

Jade sat down in front of it, silently she cleaned away the mud and muck that took away the purity of Tori's name, but did not cleaned the muck on the date of death.

She leaned against the tomb, feeling closer to her deceased girlfriend, Jade looks up at the stars wondering she was looking down at her, now Jade was not a religious by any means but she simply hoped the half-Latina existed in some form.

Then her mind took her elsewhere and began thinking of what things would be like not seeing Trina or her goddaughter every day.

In the end, after so much thinking Jade grew bored and felled asleep right there and then.

* * *

A few hours later she woke up, blinking away her sleepy mind.

Suddenly she blinked and she wasn't in the graveyard anymore. Instead being in a deserted living room, she was in, out of all places, a heavenly looking garden.

**_"The hell?!"_**

She noticed she was no longer on the cold dirty floor but rather in a very comfortable bench, she tumbled over the white bench she was sitting on and looked up at the blue sky rather than the dark starry night,

_"How long was I asleep?"_ She thought.

Jade looked at the scenery around him. It looked like Paradise on Earth. And she was surrounded by what appeared to be Ancient Greek pillars and the floor he was standing on was made of shiny white marble. The Goth looked around and spotted an exotic fountain. And this 'garden' she was in was surrounded by trees and what you would normally fine in a garden, only this garden held the most exotic fruits known to man

Also there was even a little garden path. Then she heard the voice of a woman, a voice she so thought would no longer hear ever again,

"Welcome to my garden, Jade."

Said woman turned around and felt her knees go weak, if she thought she was beautiful when she was alive, then as an angel, she looked like a goddess. With lively colored skin, no makeup on her face, revealing hazel eyes and long hair that reached down to her back, and perfect pink lips that made Jade feel like she wanted to kiss her, again. And without her high heels Jade could tell her real height, 5'5, all in all she was a petite, lithe woman of angelic beauty. She wore a white dress that an Ancient Greek goddess (of beauty) would wear. Tori smile angelically at the thespian and Jade could only ask.

"Tori… is it really you?"

"Si, mi vida".

"Ugh, don't do that to me Vega"

"Que?"

**_"THAT!"_** Jade growled "Even in death you _still_ turn me on with your Spanish"

Tori giggled and gently stepped towards her former lover; the pale woman looked down absentmindedly and noticed her very clean feet, no shoes or sandals or anything, she was barefoot. She gently took Jade's hands into her own and for a moment, The Goth felt more at peace than ever. But then something triggered in her mind.

"How do I know you're… you?" She asked cautiously. "And not a figment of my messed up imagination?"

"Oh? You need proof?"

"Just answer the question" Jade hissed.

"Very well" Tori replied cheekily, she moved forward and passionately kissed the taller woman. After a gentle but ever so blissful moment, they stopped and Jade laughed heartedly.

"Yeah, it's you."

But then realizing that she really was the woman she fell in love with, she instantly hugged her tightly, Tori quickly returned the hug as she said tearfully,

"I thought I would never see you again."

Tori's tears fell from her eyes and replied "And I thought you would be alone forever."

They both held each other for several minutes, enjoying the contact they once shared when they were younger, to Jade's delight, Tori still had the same softness she had when alive, she wished they could stay like that forever but once she opened her eyes looked around their surroundings, she broke the hug and locked eyes with the tanned spirit.

"What's going on? Where am I? And… what're you? Am _I_ dead?"

Tori looked at her amusingly "How did I know you would ask that last thing?"

Jade shrugged "Because you know me too well?"

The Half-Latina laughed "True but no baby, you're **_not_** dead"

"Then… how am I with you?"

Tori smiled sadly at her "Come with me." So then she led the confused woman to the glistening fountain, they sat together by it and suddenly, she pointed at it.

"Look" She said. Jade did as she was told; looking into the fountain, she felt her insides freeze.

Instead of seeing her own reflection before her, in the crystal clear water was Trina looking back at her, Jade moved her left arm and Trina did the same, she touched her face and Trina did the same, Jade suddenly stretched her hand to touch the water and to her surprise Trina did the same, she puts the palm od her hand on the water, she could _feel _Trina's hand touching her.

"I know what you feel. I had the same reaction when I got here."

When Jade touched the face of the Trina reflection, Tori jokingly said, "Don't worry it's not a curse"

But Jade was quite speechless, looked at the face that of the woman who she had shared the last three years of her life brought several memories and conflicted emotions.

"Is she… Is she with us?"

"No" Tori said as she suddenly placed her hands on Jade's face ever so gently, to make her look at her, "She's on Earth, waiting for you to return to her."

She gazed into her hazel eyes, the same eyes she shared with her older sister and suddenly wished he could look into them forever… but she knew something was up.

She had to ask again, "Where am I? What's going on, Tori?"

With a saddened look on her face, the half-Latina elegantly rose and walked away, her companion decided to follow suite. But as they stood up, Tori began with a sad and heavy tone, but the tone sounded like nothing Jade ever heard before, her tone was full of wisdom, knowledge, mercy, the girl who she once dated seemed to have aged mentally but physically she was the same eighteen year old Jade saw when she died.

"Jade… this place, well; you noticed how we are all alone here?

Jade didn't notice they were alone until Tori pointed it out; she looked all around the garden, not seeing a soul.

Taking this as a "yes", Tori continued, "That's because were in my personal quarters."

"Say what?" Jade asked "So are we in Heaven or something?" Tori laughed for a minute and replied.

"This isn't Heaven, well it's _close_ to The Gates but this isn't it. This world is Nature Personified, right now we're in-between Earth and Heaven, it's a type of purgatory, this is where good spirits go when they've already died and await their judgment."

"What? But you should be in Heaven!" Jade yelled outraged "Whoever is keeping you here is going to get a piece of my scissors!"

"Actually, Jade," The dead girl interrupted her before she continued with her murderous rant and threatened to disembowel angels "I was offered to go… but I chose not to." Tori answered with the small hint of a smile on her face. Seeing the confusion on the Goth's face, she continued "Let me explain but while you listen, walk with me."

Jade did, following her former lover into the deepest parts of the quarters. Looking at the luscious landscape before her, Jade thought sarcastically,_ "This is purgatory… yeah right."_

It was then, Tori abruptly turned towards her, her beautiful face turned into an expression of righteous anger, an anger she never saw before on her usually happy face. Catching her by surprise, she snapped, "Jade, you have no idea what hell this has been for me."

She turned her head skeptically and retorted "This is Hell? Looks more like Paradise, I would love to live here."

"It's hell because I know what has been going on down on Earth!" Tori raged, seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks, Jade mentally slapped herself _"Of course she knows what's been going on, she's an angel for god's sake!"_ She grabbed her arms in a gentle manner.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I was thinking…"

Before she could say anymore, Tori put a finger to her lips, smiling sadly she said, "Let's not worry about my petty problems… let's worry about yours."

Seeing the look of confusion on her face, she said, while walking further into the Garden, "To answer all your questions, I've been 'promoted' to angelic rank… to put it simply I'm an angel."

Jade's blue eyes looked at Tori's body up and down and chuckled, "You always were."

Tori smiled at her and said sweetly, "You gone soft, _West_"

"Because of you"

The Half-Latina's expression became serious once again and she said, "When I died I woke up here, all alone in a dark eternal void, it wasn't until I saw the fountain that things started to change."

Jade raised a pierced eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"The fountain is a window to Earth" Tori clarified "I saw everything that ever happened to Trina.

Suddenly, they made it back to her 'home' and went by the fountain again, sitting by it, she continued to explain, "Then, Jade, you wouldn't _believe_ what happened to me."

"Try me." She replied back, after what was happening now, what else was there not to believe?

"The Grim Reaper appeared before me and wanted to take my soul to heaven" her face had a soft expression, "I wasn't exactly ecstatic since I refused to think I was away from you or my parents or my friends or my sister, practically from everything and everyone I held dear, I refused to believe I was _dead_"

Jade couldn't blame Tori for her denial, if she was in her shoes she would have reacted the same way "Then what happened?"

"He was forceful, he insisted my time had come" Tori said coldly "He told me I wasn't the first teenage that he would take to heaven and I certainly wouldn't be the last, but then I think he felt sorry for me since he offered me a deal"

"A deal?"

The tanned angel nodded "Yes, he told me I could be in purgatory watching over you, and Trina until the time when he would reap your souls but in exchange he wanted an apprentice"

"I'm sorry_, what?"_ Jade asked in shock "An apprentice?"

"Yes, once his time comes to retire he wants someone else to be the Grim Reaper"

Jade gasped "Please tell me you aren't about to tell me what I think you are going to tell me"

Tori's eyes said it all.

It was then Jade exploded**_ "VEGA WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT JOB! IT'S A TERRIBLE WAY TO SPEND ETERNITY!"_**

Suddenly, a loud audible slap silenced her screaming. If anything, it really surprised Jade that she could still feel pain in purgatory and not the _good_ kind of pain. She touched her right cheek to where she felt a sharp sting, and then her eyes looked upon Tori, whose expression furious and tearful.

"What did you do that for?" She demanded.

"You're swearing, for one." The Half-Latina said simply.

Jade rolled her eyes "Of course, you still don't like swearing"

"Two, I won't be doing this for eternity; just until someone else takes my place, I also won't have to take the job until thousands maybe millions of years from now!" Tori pointed out "I'm more than willing to spend a few thousand years collecting souls if it meant keeping you, Trina and my niece safe!"

"Keeping us safe?" Jade asked.

**_"Yes!"_**

The anger in her brown eyes making Jade actually steps back cautiously.

It was then she remembered that old saying,

_"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" _

Jade was surprised that saying didn't just apply to herself.

"Every day since I gotten here I been looking over Trina, then you and finally over my niece, I saw her many attempts at taking her own life, you have no idea **_how much it took out of me to prevent her from succeeding!"_**

"Prevent her from..?" Jade's eyes wide in realization "It was **_you!"_** She said with awe "You saved her life, you made sure people would find her!"

Tori nodded "Taking over the mind of people is not something I liked doing" She said with tears in her eyes "But I had to save my sister"

"Did you… did you took over my mind when I was taking a drive the night I found her?"

**_"NO!"_** Tori quickly denied "I'd never do that to you! That would hurt me so very much; I simply _planted _the idea in your head and hoped you would follow though"

Jade puts her hand over Tori's trembling one "For the record I wouldn't have minded if you did, since it was for a good cause"

"But I loved you too much to rob you of your mind" Tori whispered "Even for a minute"

Jade kissed her on the lips; it wasn't a long kiss but still a tender one full of love and devotion she still felt for the half-Latina.

"Was it you who made the cracking sounds that night in the forest?" She asked after she ended the kiss.

Tori nodded with her eyes closed, not feeling she was deserving enough to see Jade in the eyes.

"Did you **_try_** to stop the rape?"

Tori watches the fountain, a look of devastation crossed her face "The thing is Jade; I can only control the minds of good people, people who have even a _bit_ of a heart, when I**_ tried_** to control the head of Trina's assailant I discovered I **_couldn't_**, there was just too much evil in his heart!" She cried out "I tried Jade! I really did! I wanted to prevent Trina from suffering anymore, seeing her being used and then thrown away like a bag of garbage is something that will haunt me for the rest of my afterlife!"

"Oh Tori" Jade said sympathetically, she grabbed the angel in her arm and held her, Tori cried in the Goth's chest.

"I never felt so helpless than I did at that very moment"

"Shh… shh… its ok" Jade soothed "She's fine now"

"I knew Trina was pregnant before she did" Tori hiccupped "I didn't want her to die and take her daughter with her… I was desperate and didn´t know what to do, for days on end I kept watching over her, fearing every day would be her last"

"I knew it"

Tori looked up at the Goth in her arms "Knew what?" She asks meekly.

"I**_ knew_** you wouldn't hate Trina" She clarified.

"Of course not!" Tori bellowed lividly "She's my big sister!"

Jade smiled happily "For a very long time Tori, Trina thought that in your last moments alive you damned her for killing her but I just knew that never happened, you were too, no you_ **are** _too self-righteous for that and I wish I could tell Trina you never hated her but I'd _doubt_ she would believe me"

Tori frowned "Does she still blame herself?"

Jade nodded "She sometimes has nightmares of you never forgiving her or you calling her a mistake"

Tori gasped "That's horrible!"

"It is" Jade agreed "She has a strong fear of the dark; she refuses to sleep without a light on, and when the lights _do_ turn off, her mind turns off as well, she screams and cries, her rational side goes out the window and reverts to a childlike state"

"Why is she afraid of the dark?"

Jade sighed "She knows the man who raped her is dead but she fears he or someone like him will harm her again"

To say Tori was horrified at what she was hearing was and understatement, despite the fact that she looked over her older sister 24/7, there were apparently things that were overlooked.

_"Oh Trina"_ She thought miserably_ "I wish I could talk to you and tell you I forgive you"_

"That's why she sometimes sleeps with me in my room" Jade continued "She's so terrified of the dark that she sometimes _needs_ the feeling of safety"

The thespian's eyes widened realizing what she just did by leaving Trina.

"Jade…"

She looked away from her until Tori cupped her face gently, saying "Please, look at me."

She almost couldn't, she couldn't bear to look at her roommate's guardian angel.

"I'm the only friend Trina has and I just left like she meant nothing" She admitted grimly, her blue eyes darkened at the thought "But that couldn't be farther from the truth"

"It was a moment of anger Jade" Tori said in a comfortably tone "It happens to the best of us"

It was then she gripped her wrists, sorrowfully Jade said, "That moment of anger might lead to something **_much worse_**"

Tori said firmly "You still have time to correct that mistake"

Jade raised a surprised eyebrow and asked, "How did you know that?"

Tori took her warm hands off the Goth and smiled lovingly "Because I know you Jade, and I can _feel _how much you care for both my sister and my niece "Your heart is not made of stone _West_, sooner or later you **_would_** have returned home"

"You have that much faith in me?"

"I do, and I always will" She grinned happily and then she said "Thank you"

"Um?" The Goth grunted in confusion "For what?"

"For being there for Trina when no one else was"

"Oh, um you're welcome"

"I don't think she could have asked for a better friend"

Jade looked at the fountain sadly, as she expected Trina's reflection looked back, sharing the same facial expression she wore.

"You didn't just bring me here to tell me this did you?"

The half-Latina suddenly laughed heartedly and answered brightly, "Straight the point eh Jade?"

The Goth frowned "Why do I have the feeling you **_aren't_** going to start screaming at me?"

"Because I'm not" Tori admitted "If anything I'm going to tell you to stop keeping your feelings at bay"

Jade's eyes grew wide at that so she asked in a very surprised tone of voice "You really aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?'"

She sighed "Tori, when you died I didn't think I would love anyone as much as you and I thought that if I ever _did_ then it would have been a short lived relationship"

"That still doesn't answer my question"

"Well" Jade began; feeling a bit embarrassed "You probably already know I kinda… might have… developed a bit of feelings towards your sister"

To her surprise Tori raised an amused eyebrow "Yes I know Jade"

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming this?" She asked apprehensively.

"No baby, you aren't"

"I ask because I find it hard to believe you**_ aren't_** freaking out"

"Like you did when you first figured out your crush on Trina?" Tori teased.

Jade quickly walked off away from the fountain and rested her head against one of the Ancient Greek pillars, Tori not too far behind followed the pale woman, she touched her shoulder, in a comforting way and said "Jade, when I first came here, one of my biggest fears would be that you would be alone till you died, I wanted so badly for you to find someone, anyone"

Jade turned to look at her, "And it doesn't bother you that someone might just be your sister?"

"Not in the slightest"

"Why not?"

"For one simple reason" Tori said with her index finger lifted and directed at her "Because you make her happy"

Jade blinked twice "I do?"

Tori nodded to confirm her question "The same way you made **_me_** happy"

"Tori, listen its great you aren't mad at me but I just… I don't know I just felt for a while that if I made a move on Trina I would be… replacing you or more accurately **_betraying_** you"

"Jade, for the longest time I feared you would be alone for the rest of your life" She confessed miserably "After the lonely childhood you endured I never wanted for you to feel like that again, I prayed for you to find someone, _anyone_ because don't want you to continue down that path, I **_want_** you to be happy"

"You made me happy" The Goth said back.

Tori smiled sadly "You did too but I can't do that anymore, not from here at least"

Suddenly, Jade held her hands in a quick motion and suggested with a hopeful tone and expression, "Couldn´t I just stay here with you? … Forever where no one could take us away from each other"

She only shook her head regretfully, "I can´t do that, you still have so much time left on Earth"

"But I miss you"

"I miss you too" The dead girl uttered, and kissed her cheek "But it's not your time"

"What if I _want_ it to be my time?"

"Jade" Tori narrowed her eyes suspiciously "What are you thinking?"

"Reap my soul" Jade said without skipping a beat.

**_"WHAT?! NO!"_**

"Why the hell not?!" Jade raged "I miss you; you miss me why can't you take my soul here and now?"

"Because you would regret it!"

"What?" Jade asked perplexed "What are you babbling about?! Of course I wouldn't regret it!"

"Yes you would!" Tori snapped back "**_Asking_** me to reap your soul it's a form of suicide, if I did take it then you wouldn't be with me, you can't you **_ask_**, you have to wait!"

Understanding appeared in Jade's eyes, Tori didn't need to elaborate, she knew what the angel meant; she knew where her soul would **_end._**

"I'm never going to forget you Vega" Jade softly said "You gave me a lot in my life, more than anyone ever did, and now you're _still_ looking out for me"

Relieved, Tori smirks "It's all in the day's work of a guardian angel" Suddenly to the pale woman's surprise; the angel wrapped her arms around her neck in a loving manner and kissed her passionately. Jade was only too glad to return that kiss full force and wrapped her arms over her slim waist.

Jade chuckled "You know, for an angel who is encouraging me to be with her sister, you have been kissing me a lot"

Tori laughed as well "It's not every day I get to be in the same place as you, you can't blame me for missing you"

"True but are you **_sure_** your fine with me being with someone else?" She asked suspiciously "You won't haunt me from the grave a year or so from now because you changed your mind right?"

"That sounds more like something**_ you_** would do" Tori teased.

"I'm serious Tor"

"I know you are, and you have nothing to worry about Jade" She replied honestly "Like I said I want you to be happy."

The thespian began to fade away.

"What's going on?!" She screamed, horrified as she began to disappear.

"Relax, you're just waking up"

**_"NO! NOT YET! I WANT TO STAY LONGER WITH YOU!"_**

"I do too" The half-Latina said with trembling lips "But it's not up to me"

The Goth sadly looked back "Will I remember any of this?"

Tori smiled "You will, and I hope you will remember to take care of my sister"

"You have my word Vega"

"I don't doubt it West"

In a matter of seconds she was gone. It was then that Tori felt weak on the knees.

"I think this went very well" A thick Jamaican voice said.

Tori sniffled and tried to fight back the tears.

"I just wished she could have stayed longer"

"Sorry child" The skeleton said emotionlessly "But I can't bend the rules any more than I already have, I **_stopped her heart_** for five minutes, more than enough time for you two to talk and get closure"

"Grim? Do you think they will be happy?" She questioned with childlike innocence.

The Grim Reaper shrugged "I am death child, I can't see the future"

Tori sighed dejectedly "Are you here to teach me how to reap?"

"I was" He affirmed "However, after what I seen I don't think it would be an appropriate time"

Tori smiled in appreciation "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Or maybe next year"

* * *

Jade opened her eyes.

She took a deep breath; unaware that she had been dead for five minutes.

_"Shit, whatever Tori did to me I hope never to repeat it"_ Jade thought while getting up "Ugh I feel like I just slept under a rock"

She walked out of the graveyard and made it to her car, ready to head home and hopefully bury the hatchet with Trina.

Then she remembered the text messages she received earlier and turned on her phone.

_"Let see what you sent me Treen" _She thought "Ugh I just call her by a hideous pet name, got to think of something better"

She indeed had over 50 missed calls and text messages, she saw only a few since they mostly kept saying the same thing, from a short _"Talk to me" _to a much longer message telling her how much Trina wanted her to come home.

_"I'm coming home Trina"_

* * *

Jade entered the apartment, quiet as a mouse, she didn't want to wake up anybody, it was past midnight and didn't think anyone was awake.

Oh how wrong she was.

As soon as she entered her bedroom a body slams into her with the force of a missile, it was the second time that night Jade's breath was wheezes out of her. "Tri.."

**_"I'm sorry!"_** Trina's screeched, her voice was so high that Jade's sure any person within a mile could hear it, she just hoped Little Tori was deep asleep and didn't had the displeasure of hearing what she just did **_"I was just being stupid! I swear I didn't mean it!"_**

"Trina, will you just..."

"What can I do to tell you how sorry I am?!" Trina asked frantically "If you want to punch me I'll totally let you, if you want to give me the silent treatment, fine! Do it! I deserve it but please know I can´t have you out of my life!"

**_"TRINA!"_** By some miracle, the younger woman managed to wiggle out of other brunette's strong grip.

Trina looks at her with utter terror, her brown eyes puffy from the tears she clearly shed.

"I'm not mad at you anymore"

"But I said something very stupid to you!" She cried out with unmistakable guilt "How could you not be mad at me anymore?!"

Jade shrugged "I got over it"

"Really?"

"eally"

"Are we… are we still friends?" Trina asked uncertainly "Are you still going to live here?"

The Goth looked around her bedroom, she could see a nightlight near her desk, and she also noticed that her goddaughter was fast asleep on her bed, apparently like her mother waited for her to return.

"Trina I'm not going to say that what you said earlier didn't hurt me because it did, very much"

The older woman lowers her head in shame "I'm sorry"

"Yeah you said that" Jade snapped "However while I forgive you, but I'm very disappointed in you, Trina you **_know_** how much I love that little munchkin, I been here since she was born for god's sake! So before I can answer your question, I want you to answer mine"

"Ok?"

"Do you want me to stay because you don't want to be alone or because you really want me here?"

"You're not just my best friend Jade" Trina said with tears running down her cheeks "Aside from Tori and my parents you're the only **_family_** I have left, and it took you going through the front door for me to realize that!"

""I'm Sorry"

The older woman looked at the Goth as if she has grown a second head "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who was being an idiot!"

"True" Jade smirked, she was relieved when Trina did the same "But that doesn't excuse what _I_ did, I promised you the night Tori was born I was going to be here as long as you needed me, remember that?"

Trina nodded "Yeah I do, it's the same night I asked you to be her godmother"

"_Clearly_ you still need me"

Trina's heart went into overdrive. She reached up and hugged her best friend. Jade slowly placed her hands on Trina's waist. Brown eyes locked together with blue eyes, neither daring to look away.

"You promise never to leave us again?" Trina asked vulnerably, just to get clarification.

"If I ever say I will just gimme time to cool off" Jade said softly "Because I _will_ come back"

The corners of Trina's mouth twitched slightly as she smiled through the tears, before she could say anything else, the nightlight blew a fuse and the room was covered in darkness.

Trina's eyes widened then closed shut in fear; she started to hyperventilate "Darkness bad"

Jade knew right then and there she wasn't going to talk any further with Trina. So instead she thought it was a good idea to get some rest.

"All right Trina, time for bed"

Trina hid her face in Jade's chest "Can I stay with you?" She asks meekly.

"Sure"

They made her way to Jade's bed, they settled in the mattress without much movement so they wouldn't disturb Little Tori.

Jade stripped of her jacket and pants and she simply stays in her underwear and shirt, as soon as she got comfortable she felt a tug on her shirt, she slowly opened one eye and could see the scared face of her roommate.

"_Yes_ Trina?"

"Can you hold me?" The brunette asked uncertainly "Just for a little while?"

Jade opened her arms "Come here"

Trina settle into the comforting embrace without a hitch, once again putting her head in Jade's chest so she could hear the soothing beats of her heart.

_"I love you"_ Trina thought, unaware that the sentiment was _slightly_ reciprocated.

Almost as if Little Tori could sense the change in mood within the room, she sleepily hugged her mother.

Jade and Trina shared a smile.

Soon they were all asleep.

They seemed like a happy family sharing a bed.

Later that night Trina eventually rolled away from Jade and rolled over to the other side of the bed where her daughter was, she unconsciously hugged her daughter, Little Tori returned the sentiment.

* * *

Trina slowly opened her eyes, not recognizing where she was.

"Where am I?" She thought out loud almost as if she expected an answer but knew she wasn't getting one.

She looked around, noticing a well-kept garden nearby, "Wow"

Trina crouched to smell the flowers _"Lilies… they were Tori's favorites". _

The brunette got up and walked around, she froze once she noticed a water fountain, that wasn't what made her stop in her tracks, what did was _who_ was sitting in the fountain.

"T-o Tor- Tori"

Indeed her younger sister was just yards away from her; Trina slowly stepped forward but instantly stopped _"No, What's the point? What good is it to talk to her in my own dream?"_

She started to walk away but didn't get far because a hand grabbed her shoulder, Trina slowly turned around to meet the eyes of her dead sister.

"You aren't afraid of me are you Trina?"

Said woman lowers her head, shutting her eyes "You aren't Tori, you're a dream"

"On the contrary sis I'm me just like your you, you may be dreaming but this isn't _fake_"

"You can't be" Trina wept "Your dead… I… **_I KILLED YOU!_**!"

"No you didn't Trina" Tori said firmly "It was an accident and you should know I never blamed you for what happened"

"You can´t be my baby sister, she would never forgive me for this"

Tori touched her sibling's warm cheek "You don't have to be afraid of me Trina, you don't have to fear me rejecting or hurting you, because I never will"

She sniffed "Don't you hate me?"

"No sis"

"Tori…" She sniffed, hoping she really was with her sister and not a figment of her subconscious "I have so much to say, is it really you?"

"Yes, I have been watching over you ever since I died, what did you want to tell me?"

Trina locks eyes with her sister, this time shedding tears of you, they both shared a hug happy to be reunited after so long.

Far away from the Vega sisters a hooded creature was seeing the whole thing.

"Make it count my apprentice" The Grim Reaper said.

* * *

**_That's it, tell me what you thought of the final installment of my Trina-Jade Saga._**

**_A few things you probably picked up while reading the fic, the Grim Reaper was actually borrowed from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and the ending of the fic was inspired from the Futurama episode "Game Of Tones"_**

**_Finally I know there is a big gap between "Life of Trina" and its sequel, this is because I purposely made it this way because I wanted to ask if anyone of you is interested in writing a midquel between the two fics if anyone is interested please send me a PM and we can talk about it._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
